Even If She Falls
by Vlad Taltos
Summary: After summer is resorted to Arendelle and the gates are opened for good, not everything is so happily-ever-after. Elsa's anxiety is better with Anna's support, but running a Kingdom can make anyone stressed: An onslaught of unwanted suitors. The frustration of international diplomacy. The possibility of war with the Southern Isles. Your sister accidentally getting you laid.
1. Love To Burn

**AN: **Mature content will be appropriately marked. Story context and description in bio.

**Update:** I first titled this chapter "It's Not Easy Being Queen" because I couldn't think of anything better. I thought of something better. It's now "Love To Burn" because of the song of the same name by Neil Young and Crazy Horse. Sorry for any confusion. Also, thank you to the 10 followers and 5 favorites.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love To Burn  
**

"Elsa, what's wrong? Is it the work? Do. . . do you want to talk about it?"

It was a week since Hans' plot had been foiled, since she had restored summer to Arendelle and the castle gates had been opened for good, and nothing had changed. The anxiety, the pressure to fit nicely into a role that wasn't quite her size, it had all been looming in the shadows since the reality of being Queen set in. It hadn't just gone away.

Nothing had changed. . . yet everything was different. This was a new room, the Office of the Chamberlain, one that was built entirely of hardwood and duty. Of all the empty rooms in the castle, Elsa chose this one because of the impressive desk here that she could use for her myriad responsibilities. The desk was now littered with official documents; treaties that had accumulated for the past three years that the Steward hadn't the authority to sign. Arendelle's international relations had been nothing but one stoic message about the King and Queen's passing followed by silence. It had taken Elsa the week just to get through the backlog, soon gritty negotiation terms would be returning.

But nevertheless, Anna had portioned off a spot for herself so they could spend time together, balancing out the dire feel of the Office of the Chamberlain. Although the redhead was far too restless to stay still for the amount of time required by the work, when the sun set and Kristoff was on his way home and the Castle was preparing for bed the young woman would settle into the high-backed green chair in the corner and imply that she might be doing something productive.

Elsa couldn't blame her. Especially as she rested her forehead on two balled fists and Anna's words reached her; she was reminded that her sister _was_ there. That was a welcome change, and it made all the difference. She was in the same room, not on the other side of a door. She was within sight, able to notice the tension in Elsa's back and the chill in the air.

"No, it's not the work. I finished this an hour ago. I-" Elsa started, cutting herself off.

"It's okay, I'm here."

"It's the ball," Elsa said with a concerted effort. She turned away, looking into fireplace along the wall. Verbalizing her emotions would take some getting used to. It was almost as unusual as letting the streams of magic vent from between the fingers of her clenched fists. It lost all form and trailed to harmless steam in the contrasting heat of the hearth. "I- I don't like. . . anticipating it. It's agony to wait. I wish the damned thing would just happen already."

She heard Anna come around the desk behind her. A hand fell across her left shoulder. Not very long ago she would have flinched away. As it was, the touch warmed her in ways the fireplace couldn't. "It's not going to be like last time. Remember when we said we wished these parties could happen more often? Now they can. And there won't be anything to hide, so it won't- end badly. Everyone knows about your powers, and that's okay." When she didn't respond Anna continued, "You aren't worried about the magic, are you?"

"No. . . well, yes. But I think I have that under control enough to be around people. It's. . . the people."

"Oh, but the people are fun Elsa!" Anna said, coming around in front of her older sister with a smile. "There was this mountain guide that came a few days ago and Kristoff got all flustered at him. They had the funniest argument about which game trails are best."

"Yes, but sometimes I just tire of the crowds, and being held there by some social obligation. I know I can't escape and that's when I wish I could just get away. Just run off to the ice palace. Find some peace and solitude for a while."

"Oh."

Elsa stopped, wondering how Anna might have heard that. "No, Anna, I don't mean away from you. I love you. It's just that I have- _we _have been on our own for so long, it can get overwhelming."

The smile returned to Anna's face and she moved in to hug her sister. Elsa squeezed back. "Don't worry. If you really need it, Kristoff and I will be there to cause a distraction for you to slip away for a few minutes. How about that?"

_Kristoff and I. _A new fear reared its ugly head. It was one that had been present all along, but up until now it had been pushed aside by the problems her magic caused her. This didn't have the same bite to it, though. Either it was just feeble in comparison, or else Elsa was starting to feel more comfortable with the emotion and its management, but as soon as it dawned on her she shared it with her sister.

"Also all my suitors will be there."

* * *

The ballroom was packed. Anna managed to be even less prepared this time, steping on more than a few toes and exchanging elbows to belatedly reach her place. Since people started arriving and mingling hours before the ball actually started she had been socializing long before her official entrance. There were people to talk to. Conventions be damned.

As the herald stepped away and the rhythm of the party recovered from the brief stutter, the two sisters had a few moments to themselves.

"You know some of the lords and ladies are gossiping about the decorations. Do you understand how _expensive_ ice sculptures are?" It was so unexpected Elsa snorted with laughter before quickly putting a hand to her face. "Yes, they're wondering if they will be the new style in the other kingdoms."

"That's good to hear. Hopefully we'll get some free negotiation power out of everything that's happened."

"Pfft. It's a party, Elsa. Now that Weasel-Duke is gone there's nobody here thinking about negotiation power. In _fact_, most of the guys are thinking about how attractive the new Queen is. . ." Anna trailed off suggestively. She was trying to help, that was obvious. But Elsa was of a different mindset when it came to that; she'd rather not be in the spotlight at all.

"If you knew what people thought, I would take that as fact."

"Well I just assume that's what they're thinking about. A person usually has to think about something to talk about it with their friends." The facade broke then, just for a moment. It was enough for Anna to notice. "Dammit, I'm not helping, am I? I'm sorry."

"It's alright. The sentiment was enough." A suitor was approaching, so she didn't have time to reassure Anna as much as would have liked. Elsa recognized his colors, white and burgundy, and a wealth of information aligned itself in her mind. Tutors in statecraft, as well as most of the subjects appropriate for young royalty, had been of the few staff allowed after the gates were closed.

"Queen Elsa. I am Prince Viktor, of Kvenland."

_Eldest son of seven; Kvenland already an ally; smaller and weaker than Arendelle by half; not viable._

"Hello Prince Viktor. It is an honor to host you here in the castle. Are your brothers present?"

"Yes, they are." He flashed bright teeth at her. "Although I don't know why my father the King decided upon sending all of his sons on a diplomatic mission such as this. It would have been more efficient to send one. May I have your first dance of the night?"

Elsa looked at Anna, who was busy backing away. The moment they made eye contact she said, "Oh look there's Kristoff!" and was gone. It was obvious she wasn't going to fall for that again.

The Queen turned her attention back to Prince Viktor, who was busy prostrating himself with a gloved hand outstretched and awaiting hers. "I would, but. . . well you may have heard of the powers I have. I'm not sure if it would be in your best interest."

His voice changed, losing a bit of his formality. If she had to name it the word she would have used was 'sly'."Yes, I've heard rumors that your touch is magical. Will my gloves not suffice to protect me? If you aren't sure, I'd be willing to take that chance. Few who live today have danced with such a unique woman, nor one as beautiful as you."

Elsa had no idea how to respond. An odd feeling in the pit of her stomach started to bubble, but all the colors of his attire bespoke _unworthy_.

After a moment she said, "I didn't pay much attention in my dancing lessons, unfortunately." There hadn't been any dancing lessons, all the subjects that required contact with other people had been forgone.

"I can be patient."

No more courtesies or excuses came to mind. Taking Prince Viktor's hand, Queen Elsa realized it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Anna, can we talk?"

They were in the Office of the Chamberial again, a day after the ball. In hindsight the event had gone well, though Elsa had felt conflicted throughout it. There had been a line of suitors ready and willing to brave her touch, and the night had been a procession of Counts, Dukes, Archdukes, and _Princes_, oh so many Princes.

Their dancing prowess or lack thereof was the first thing she noticed. Without any herself, if they couldn't quickly adapt it was a stumbling mess. Whenever that occurred she would offer to sit down and talk, and they would until the next song started and another suitor would come asking to dance again.

Some could be charming when she bothered to look past their far too immaculate self-assurance. Viktor had been one such candidate. Some were not as charming, just simply pigheaded. That had been a tall, dashing Archduke named Yolout from Denmark. Very influential, if a tad older than she would have preferred. His family was wealthy enough for his hand in marriage to be more valuable than half of the princes waiting on her, if she were to judge only by gold. Some were nervous. Elsa would have thought the lack of pomp would be welcome, but their attitudes put her on edge in a different way. It was an awkward uncomfortable, as opposed to a defensive uncomfortable.

But the whole time her facts and figures were running through her head. Each one's family, their prestige, their country's relations with Arendelle and with her allies and with past enemies and everything that she knew about _the country they represented_.

Only one had managed to get her to forget the purpose of the interaction for a while. Dancing slowly and stiffly so he didn't make a mistake, Oakir of Kvenland had been one of the nervous suitors. He didn't have a carefully crafted smile to present to her. But he also didn't wait through the silence like the most timid ones. He and Elsa started off slowly, and somehow strayed to the topic of monks, and how they always seemed so peaceful. That kind of serenity was something that they both found they wanted.

Then the song ended and another goddamn suitor was asking for her hand and the war the new one's grandfather had started a hundred years ago with an ally came to mind.

Since then, as she reflected on that night's events, it got her more and more worked up. Finally, when the snow was a few inches deep in the Office of the Chamberlain, she decided to go out on a limb and talk about it.

"Anna? Did you hear me? I asked if we could talk?"

At the sound of Elsa's voice the redhead jumped up. She had fallen asleep face-down on the edge of the desk to Elsa's left, but unlike any other time it seemed she was awake in an instant. But that might have been the cold.

"What? Yes! I'm here. Just let me- sorry," Anna said as she pulled hair out of her mouth.

Elsa could not help but smile. Anna was always able to make her smile, even when she was just being Anna. "Well I- it's the. . ." There was a moment of silence before she could push through and say, "I don't really like any of the suitors."

"Oh. Well that's okay. That's why we, like, sort through them an stuff."

"No, I mean that's the problem. I feel like I might like some of them, or not I don't know but this whole picking thing is messing it up." Her sister's brow furrowed in thought. "I mean there are to many things to think about. Some of them are much more valuable when you consider improving the relationship with their country, or building up our own influence, so that's a start. But I can't just tell all the ones from lesser houses to go away, that would be rude. But aren't I wasting my time and theirs by entertaining them?"

"Elsa, what do _you_ want? You're only talking about what is best for Arendelle."

"Isn't that most important?" Anna opened her mouth to respond but her protest was unneeded. "No, you're right. I mean, that's, well, the bigger part. I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with this person. Once I start seeing past the emblems on their tunics, what qualities do I even look for? How am I supposed to handle a situation like that?"

"It's alright. Calm down." She looked around and noticed it was snowing. Again. The wisps that had been coming off her palms had turned into two weak beams, coating the desk and papers with a slowly expanding sheen of ice.

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could not feel the magic when it escaped her hands, only see it and feel the temperature change. That's one reason why it was so dangerous, and why she could not tell when it stopped. That gust of wind, was it from the window or from her? Another deep breath.

When Anna's warm arms circled around her shoulders she knew it was over. "Sorry. I didn't. . . think it could get out of control that quickly."

"It's okay. We're fine, aren't we?" Anna said, smiling as she let go of her sister. "Okay, here's what I think. Don't take this the wrong way, but maybe you need a Hans." For a moment Elsa did not register the name. Then slowly snowflakes began to form in the air again. "No, it's okay! Hear me out! I made a mistake trusting Hans. We both know that. But. . . no one gets anything on the first try, right? I'm lucky that I got it on the second.

"It sounds to me like the pressure of only having one shot at something important is what's getting you. I understand that. I thought I was going to face the same thing before a certain sister of mine let me off the hook by giving a certain someone some made-up title." They both smiled at that. It was only after Anna asked about Kristoff's new position that Elsa had explained the nuances of the decision. Now a titled member of the nobility, he was legally a suitable husband for a princess, should they chose to marry. _In the future. _"What I'm saying is maybe you should forget about the suitors for a while and just. . . just talk. With, like-"

"A man?" Elsa asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess, but-"

"But what?" The rush she had felt a moment ago had the legs kicked out from underneath it.

"Nothing, it's just that expression. Suddenly you looked. . . saucy."

Elsa giggled and her confidence returned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know! I can't really explain."

"That's okay. Yeah, I guess that's another thing. I wasn't really looking at them as. . . _men_. Just as diplomats. Diplomats that were. . . considering the castle as a possible embassy here, or something."

Anna gaffed. "What? What does _that_ even mean?

"I don't know!" she laughed back.

A moment passed, and a seriousness crept into Anna's voice. "You know, Elsa, because you're Queen now. . . you can get away with quite a lot."

"I'm not sure what you mean. Now that I'm Queen I need to keep from 'getting away' with anything. How I act reflects on Arendelle."

Anna's eyes were wide with compassion and honesty. It was the only thing that kept her words from sounding like conceit. "Isn't that a bit naive? No one's perfect. Not even royalty. It's okay to make mistakes. You know the lines that people put around us that we're not supposed to cross. But if there's something on the other side, maybe some experience that we want, or even _need_, well. . . what people don't know won't hurt them."

"Anna, I understand your point in general, although I disagree with most of it. But my question is how is this relevant to the conversation?"

"Well," she laughed once, "with all the talk I heard at the ball, not all of the m. . ." Anna trailed off mid-sentence, then said, "Yeah, I don't know where I was going with that. Yep! So that's that, right?" She hoped out of her chair, a huge grin on her face. "We're good here?"

"Yeah, I think so. What's up with you?" Anna was now pacing excitedly around the room.

"Oh, nothing. Just happy for, you know, stuff. We're back together, and the kingdom's happy, and you're getting things off your chest and I'm helping and yep. Good times in Arendelle. Well I'm off to bed."

Elsa contracted the infectious grin, but tried to dredge up some authority with which to call after her sister. "Wait! What are you up to?" It turned silly at her sister's antics, as she bolted for the door. "Anna get back here I'm the Queen goddammit!"

The laughter from down the hall was her only answer. With a smile and a sigh, Elsa put her things away, thawed off the office, and headed for bed.

* * *

Two nights later, everything was made clear.

It was well past midnight when Elsa woke to a light sound. "Hello? Who's there?"

It repeated, a knocking on her door. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, now I am. What is it Anna?"

"Get dressed and come with me, we have guests."

"Guests?" She jumped up and started throwing things over her nightclothes. "Did a ship come in? Which country, and why is it so urgent? Is anything wrong?"

"No, silly, not the royal 'we'. Just you and I. Well, I guess that is a royal we, but. . . . Look, it's just a little meeting with some friends I invited over. Get dressed and com'on! Hurry up!"

She emerged from her room to see Anna as antsy as ever. "What is going on, Anna?"

"Here, I'll show you." She grabbed Elsa's hand and they sped along the hallway towards the west wing. That area was still the most vacant. Even with the recent increase in staff and the dignitaries that she was obliged to keep in the castle, there was still space aplenty. One of the corridors had windows along it's right side and Anna stopped at one, looking out.

After a moment Elsa asked, "So what is this again?"

Anna looked distractedly at her older sister before saying, "Oh, this is where I told Kristoff and his friend to meet us."


	2. That Perfect Girl Is Gone

**AN:** If you read the context for this story in my bio, you know that this is a self-insert (of a sort). You will know 'me,' the character that represents and parallels me, by the balcony scene he has. I got a balcony scene in real life and goddammit it's going in this story. To be clear, that is not going to happen this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: That Perfect Girl Is Gone**

"What?!"

Anna blinked into the chilly gust of wind that emerged from nowhere, then replied, "I said, 'this is where I told Kristoff and his friend to meet us.'"

"N- no! I can't believe you did this, Anna. When they show up we are sending them right back outside. We can't just sneak boys into the castle. How many times have I told you, we're supposed to act _regally_."

"Elsa, that first night after the thaw, when we talked for so long that by the time we went to bed we couldn't do anything but giggle at everything from lack of sleep, what did you tell me about building your ice palace?"

The sudden change threw her, enough to get her to answer the question instead of arguing. "Umm, I. . . I said that it had felt good to not have anything holding me back. I was able to explore my powers in safety."

"And when it comes to your suitors, what is it that you said was getting in your way?"

"The pressure of facing a lifetime with the one I pick?"

"Well, yes that, but didn't you say that the formality and the structure was getting in the way? That's why you found it difficult to see them as men? Hans once said that he had tricked me because, 'no one was getting anywhere with you.' That's good when it come to that sort of defense, but you need to let your guard down sometime, Elsa. This will help. Here's a situation where there are no expectations of you. No one is trying to marry you for your throne. You're not the Queen of Arendelle right now, you're just a girl who's sneaking a boy into the castle."

There was an innocence to her smile, one that clashed starkly with what she implied. But at her logic and sincerity Elsa could not help but trust her sister. Maybe this was for the best. But the lingering doubts would not be silenced. "What if someone catches us?" she whispered, looking down the hallway.

"Well, that's kind of a part of the fun. But no one is going to catch us; this entire wing of the palace is deserted. The guards only patrol once an hour. We can avoid that easy."

"How do you know-" Suddenly it dawned on her. "This isn't the first time Kristoff has been over at night, is it?"

Anna blushed. "Well. . . maybe."

Elsa's voice dropped to a whisper. "Anna, I know this isn't any of my business, but. . . have you two. . . ?"

"Oh! Oh, no not- it's only-" she paused to take a deep breath herself, then calmly answered, "Since you asked, you should know that I told Kristoff I wasn't ready for anything like that, and he accepted it." The corners of her mouth turned down sharply, and she turned back towards the window before saying, "You're right though, that's _not_ your business."

A cloud of taciturnity fell over the two sisters. Anna pointedly ignored the mournful snowfall. The flakes of ice fell unevenly, mostly centered around the Queen. Earlier the magical weather had drifted the snow into piles, but now they were suspended in a dead calm.

When she couldn't take the silence anymore Elsa said, "Look, I'm sorry. If it helps any I was thinking of your best interest." When there was no response she continued, "Thank you for doing this. Like you said, one of the things I learned from running away was the exhilaration of true freedom. But as Queen, I can't have that. I have responsibilities. So. . . maybe I should try and find that freedom in other ways. Bend some of the rules that aren't as important. I shouldn't- shouldn't let the stress build up like it did before."

It took Anna a moment to settle on something to say, so she went with a simple, "I love you Elsa." She leaned over and hugged her elder sister.

"I love you too Anna."

It stopped snowing.

"And you're going to have to get used to me pushing you like this," Anna mumbled into Elsa's ear. "At the coronation ball, at the ice palace, here; it's messy and difficult, but that's what I'm going to do when I notice you're closing up. When all is said and done, letting go of those constraints is in _your_ best interest. Even if you fight me every second of the way."

Elsa giggled at that. "Thank you. I'm sorry for being so stubborn." They broke apart and looked at each other.

"Stubborn?!" Anna rolled her eyes. "Marshmallow threw me off a cliff! That's some sort of stubborn!"

"Oh, ha ha." Remembering where they were, Elsa asked, "So, I don't mean to pry, but what do you and Kristoff do, then? I mean, like, what is going to happen tonight?"

Anna's cheeks flamed, almost matching her hair. "Well, when we're alone we mostly just make out. A lot. Most of the things we intend to do together we wind up getting sidetracked and. . ." she trailed off there. "But tonight I'm sure all four of us can find, like, a game to play, or something. We can just have fun."

"Anna, I'm kind of nervous. I don't even know who's- Oh. Hello."

A handsome stranger had appeared in the window they were standing guard at. He waved at them before moving away.

"That must be his friend. Kristoff! Where are you?" she called.

"Anna shhh! Someone's going to hear us."

A few minutes later Kristoff appeared from behind a bush outside and bolted to the wide window, his friend guiding. The glass between them muffled his words, "Anna! Sorry, I'm still not used to the grounds at night. Here, get this open. Ah, there- omph," he was cut off as she tackled him. They hit the wall beside the window loudly. Elsa looked away while they were otherwise occupied with each other, finding the eye of the stranger behind Kristoff. He rolled his eyes and shrugged, as if to say 'what can you do?' Elsa giggled at that, and her stomach fluttered as the nerves really hit her. The blank mask she managed at court and at balls was suddenly unattainable. Elsa wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

When his mouth was free again, Kristoff continued, "Well hello to you too. Now shh, we have to be more quite than that."

"Sorry. I just got excited. So, uh. . . what's your friend's name again?"

At that moment said friend followed Kristoff through the open window. Being the middle of summer, and inside, he wasn't expecting the snow drift directly inside. He sank in to his knee. Elsa moved forward to help him, although with her magic or by pulling him out she wasn't sure.

"No it's fine. My boot's just stuck in the. . . snow? Ooph. I'm Ragnvaldr, Kristoff's frien-AH-"

He lost his balance as he tried to pull himself free and fell forward, directly into Elsa. Instinctively she put one hand out behind her and summoned more snow. They fell harmlessly into the new foot-deep pile.

"I- I am so sorry, Queen Elsa." He muscled his way to his feet, snow cascading from his body. Looking up at him she saw he was horrified by the accident. "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine," she answered, standing up as well.

"Heh. I'm sorry. My deepest apologies, Queen Elsa," he said, with an awkward chuckle and remorse.

"No, no Ragnvaldr, it's fine. I'm sorry. It was the snow. My snow, I mean. Because I made it, so it's my fault. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

He didn't have any response to that. Anna and Kristoff looked back and fourth between the Queen and each other, mirth building up to fill the awkwardness. "Well," Kristoff said, "When you two are done testing the waters, we should probably find somewhere to hide."

Elsa felt her face warm, and knew she was blushing like crazy. The snow on the floor was vanishing in a widening circle, and that just fueled the feeling as she imagined how the others interpreted it.

They headed off to an unused parlor. It wasn't the best in the castle, an auxiliary intended for overflow during the greatest of balls, galas, and events back when Arendelle was considerably more influential than it was at the moment. It was intended to evoke a festive atmosphere, but Elsa's first thought was of the servants that glided inconspicuously from room to room on such occasions to meet the needs of the many guests.

Kristoff and Anna sat on a couch with a short table in front of it. Ragnvaldr seated himself on a couch opposite them, which was a bit further from the table. Elsa found a chair out on the fringe.

"So, I thought it would be appropriate to bring the refreshments," Kristoff started, removing a small bottle and four small mugs from a bag that Elsa hadn't noticed was slung over his shoulder. "These are the finest spirits in Arendelle." The mugs were filled quickly. Elsa took one. This development was unexpected, but it perked her interest. Alcohol didn't intimidate her; she had been having a glass of wine or brandy with dinner since she was sixteen. "Ragnvaldr actually recommended them to me," he added, raising his drink in the air as he did.

For all their toughness, neither of the men managed their first taste without some expression of discomfort. Elsa sent a chill into hers, she doubted anyone would call out her cheating. Taking a gulp she found that it certainly was not a quality French brandy, but it was new and it was Arendellen and with two coughs to ease the burn she decided to give it a chance. The taste would change as the night went on; that's what alcohol did.

Anna didn't handle it as well, though, sputtering a bit and then launching into a coughing fit. Kristoff patted her back and she got it under control, but she looked desperately between him and her elder sister for help.

With a swirl of her hand, Elsa created a glass made of ice. The best she could do was fill it with a bit of snow before Anna took it from her, chasing the alcohol with the frozen powder.

Looking at her drink again, Elsa realized this situation wasn't going to work. Getting to her feet again, Elsa said, "While I thank you for the hospitality, I think Anna and I will forgo the spirits."

"No!" Anna said, "I want to drink." She clutched her mug tighter.

"I didn't say we wouldn't drink," Elsa replied as she opened a cabinet in the back of the room to reveal a collection of bottles. "These rooms are made for entertaining guests, Anna, and there are plenty of ways to inebriate one's self. Only the expensive vintages are stored in the wine cellar. Ah," she said as she blew the dust off a label, "_Thanisch 1808_; the Germans aren't renowned for their Spätlese, but it should do."

Returning, Elsa finished her spirits and lazily tossed the mug at the couch next to Kristoff before conjuring another ice glass for herself. She popped the cork off deftly and left the bottle on the table to let it breath before sitting again. Feeling curious, she asked, "Kristoff, Anna says you live alone in the mountains with your family. How did you and Ragnvaldr come to meet?" She glanced his way again, and this time she realized a cool confidence had built up within her, or was that actually the warmth of the alcohol? Either way, this was fun.

"Well, it's an awful long way to where I live from the castle, so I've been staying at an inn here in town. A few days ago Anna and I had a. . . disagreement, and when I left I happened to bump into this bastard. We got into a tussle and somehow that turned into a drinking contest and, well, I don't remember the rest." He scratched his head, and looked at his friend, but no help came.

Elsa wasn't perturbed. "So Ragnvaldr, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a blacksmith," he spoke up, shifting forward in his seat. "Well, I'm going to be. I'm still an apprentice. I work in Job Gofferson's shop. We make most of the Castle Guard's armor, but he says I get too distracted to do anything more important than apprentice work. I guess he's got a point there." He finished his own drink, and the glance Elsa caught him giving her over the rim of the mug sent a thrill down her spine. The feeling was equal parts scary and exciting and suddenly the ice glass next to her was a puddle. Lucky it hadn't been full. She wondered if anyone else had noticed that.

Anna jumped into the conversation, which was helpful because no words came to Elsa's mind. "So what's that like? I've never met a blacksmith before."

"Well it's hard work, and there's a lot more planning than I thought there would be when I started at thirteen. It's pleasantly warm in winter, but in summer it is just unbearably hot. The recent cold spell was quite a relief for the shop, actually."

Elsa realized she wanted another drink in her hand, if only for an excuse to avoid eye contact. Her ice glasses weren't going to work, so she went back to the cabinet and retrieved two wine glasses before filling them with the sweet red on the table. She was about to sit down in her chair, to Anna's left and a safe distance from Ragnvaldr, when she veered towards him instead.

"It's an awful long way from that chair to the table," she explained as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"I see," he said. He was now on his second round of spirits, (or was it his third? Elsa had looked away one too many times to be sure) and the smile he gave her was sly and bright and red and butterfly-inducing. "So how is Arendelle faring since the thaw, my Queen?"

_This was a bad idea_, she thought as she subtly leaned away from him. "Not well. It didn't last for long, but the winter I caused killed many of the less hardy crops."

His eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Yes, I heard something of that. How much damage was caused? Will we be ready for the regular winter?"

Elsa could feel the brief hold she had on her confidence slipping away, and she was absolutely tired of that shit. She wasn't going to let herself fall back into her icy shell. With a breath to settle her nerves, she brought up a half-smile that might have been even colder than one of her ice blasts and said, "Arendelle will be fine, I have our best negotiators working on a trade deal to bring in the needed food. Now, how about we not talk about that, hmm?"

His eyes widened. "Yes, 'mam."

"Good." She took a drink from her glass and changed the subject. "So, do you have any family?"

"Yeah, an older sister and a younger brother, and a newborn sister." She noticed for the first time that a tuft of his brown hair stuck out behind his right ear, and it bounced with the motions of his head. It held her attention for an inordinately long time while he talked. "My folks are the millers. They were at your coronation, actually. . . . The rest of my family is pretty ordinary. I've got a couple of cousins who decorate pottery with Arendelle colors, and they sell a lot of their work to the nobles and the wealthier merchants."

"That's interesting," she said distractedly. Elsa realized she was staring and looked away quickly. Across the small table she saw that Anna and Kristoff were busy snogging to their heart's content, oblivious to the world.

A mix of emotions hit her. There was a bit of joy for her sister, seeing her so easily let social norms go in the pursuit of fun. There was a bit more embarrassment to be witnessing it. But the rest was surprising; envy. She wanted that. Maybe not the true love and the adoration, those were things she was not likely to find and, even if she did, they were luxuries she couldn't afford as Queen.

But, looking back at Ragnvaldr, she could satisfy that swooping feeling in her stomach. Elsa gazed into his eyes for a moment, not sure what she was looking for. He might have intuited what she was going to do because his brow rose slightly, as if to ask, 'are you serious?'

Then her lips were on his. She reached around to the back of his neck and pulled their bodies together, tilting her head to avoid his nose as she leaned into the kiss. He tasted of the spirits Kristoff had brought, and there was a hint of her own wine, and underneath it all was a pheromone-laden bliss she would never be able to describe. She realized as their lips broke apart that maybe she was a little tipsy.

She was not tipsy enough to throw caution to the wind like that again, though. Another gulp from her glass fixed that problem.

They clashed again. Elsa found herself closing her eyes this time, the wine on her tongue tempting her into opening her mouth and darting her tongue across his bottom lip. He responded immediately, meeting hers with his own and coaxing her into a dance she didn't know the steps to. After a few seconds she pulled away again. They both noticed how heavily they were breathing, and with the realization that he was affected by this just as much as she was a self-assured grin broke across Elsa's face.

Ragnvaldr glanced at the pair across from them, then whispered to her, "Can I take you to the forge? Those two look like they might want some privacy." His wicked look implied that, despite his words, the privacy wasn't intended for Anna and Kristoff. "It's very warm there," he continued, reaching out and brushing a hand along her cheek. His breathy voice was definitely more intoxicating than the alcohol. "Hot even. I've been there in winter, the heat is enough to handle even the coldest of storms."

Elsa raised a naughty eyebrow at him. She was riding a high the likes of which she'd never dreamed. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes."

She jumped to her feet. It caught Anna and Kristoff's attention and they disengaged to see what she was doing. Apparently they weren't oblivious to the world after all. But it brought to mind that she was about to leave her sister at least a little tipsy in the hands of a man. She turned back to Ragnvaldr and said, "Hold on a moment." He nodded. At Anna she asked, "Could we talk?"

It was plain on Anna's face that she was worried something was wrong. Her younger sister looked at the man next to her then back at Elsa. "Yeah, of course," she answered, rising as well.

out in the hall Elsa asked, "Have you had any experience with wine before?"

"A little. Why?"

Elsa smiled a guilty little smile, not sure how to phrase what was going through her head. "Ragnvadr. . . we were. . . he was going to show me the forge he works at," she half-truthed. "But I don't plan on leaving you alone with Kristoff unless you are completely yourself." At the skeptical look on Anna's face she continued, "Yes, I know you've got more experience at this than I do, and it's completely backwards that I'm trying to look after you, but. . . you're my little sister, Anna."

Anna smiled at her. "Elsa, I'll be fine. Thanks for the wine, but I don't think I'm going to have any more. And that stuff Kristoff brought. . . blech!" They both burst into giggles. "I don't think I want to drink any more right now. You don't need to worry about that. But, Elsa. . . what do you plan on doing with him?"

Suddenly she swelled with a bout of nerves. Her stomach did a flop. "I have no idea, but it's been. . . wow it's been something so far. Being near him makes me feel like I'm flying. Or something. I don't know, but it's amazing."

Anna gave her one of those genuine smiles that she'd only ever seen on her sister's face. "I'm glad you're opening up. Now go. Believe me, I can take care of myself. You, just. . . make sure you don't do anything you aren't sure about."

Elsa hugged her sister tightly, trying to convey the love she had for Anna in actions. "I promise. And thank you again."

They headed back into the room. Kristoff and Ragnvadr broke off mid-conversation, the former greeting them with a look of worry and the latter with a look of tentative hopefulness. Elsa beckoned Ragnvadr to follow her, realizing only afterwords how sultry that might seem. Out in the hall she turned to him and before he could react she kissed him again. There was a lot more freedom of movement while standing, and the touch of his body along hers was titillating. She molded to him as close as she could, hands running up his arms and across his chest, around his neck.

She pulled away when she had her fill. Their ragged breath seemed loud in the empty halls of the castle. Whispering into his ear, Elsa asked, "So, where is this forge?"

He took her by the hand to the window he had slipped in through. The grounds were silent, dark, warm. Elsa knew the gates would be guarded, but she didn't know the lookout or patrol patterns. That was someone's job, surely, but it was far to trivial for her.

She could just order the gates open, but then the guards would know about Ragnvaldr. Instead, she took the lead through the grounds towards the perimeter. They stopped in the shadow of a garden statue and she asked, "How did you and Kristoff get over the wall?"

"We climbed. I've got my rope here, but it's going to take about five minutes." He looked up. "I can't judge by the stars as accurately as he can, but I know we're going to have to wait a while for the next patrol of we want to time it right. We won't be quick enough otherwise."

"Or I could do this," she said as she willed an ice ramp into existence, aiming it up higher than the crenelations of the wall.

"What are you doing?" he asked with trepidation.

"Trust me, just stand in front of me like this," she ordered as she put her back to his. "Don't scream." He faced the ramp, and she looked around his bulk before letting a stream of magic push them forward, the way she had propelled Olaf all those years ago for Anna. They shot up the ramp and cleared the wall by a good ten feet, and regardless of Elsa's warning both of them yelled as they reached the peak of their arc and started falling.

The land between the castle walls and the water of the fjord sloped down gently. It was easy to make a slide of ice, padded with snow, to catch them. They landed a bit harder than she intended and shot toward the water. The two of them separated, rotated, and came together again seemingly at random on the ice slide, but Elsa managed to see in front of them most of the time and she extended the ice path as they moved. They finally came to a stop thirty feet out into the fjord, their momentum gently pushing them together. She was sitting spreadeagled facing out into the water. He had managed to wind up on his side, with his stomach across her back and the rest of his body wrapped around her, feet to her left and head and arms to her right.

The ice around them cracked and Ragnvaldr yelped, but she slammed a fist down on the surface. It solidified in a fractal hexagon around them, breaking off from the path they left behind. Elsa slid her legs around so that her body aligned with his, then laid next to him and kissed him lightly. "That was fun, huh?" she giggled.

His eyes were wide as saucers, and he let out a shaky laugh in response. "It was certainly faster than my way."

Looking behind them, she realized she needed to melt all the solid ice they left in their wake. A mischievous grin spread across her face. Instead of lying alongside him, she raised up onto her hands and crawled above him, taking his mouth. Then she stopped, although she heard him make a protesting grunt, and looked back at the castle. She reached out, concentrating on the gleaming line that marked their trail, and made a brushing motion towards it, like she was sending a servant away. The tall parts seemed to slump to the ground as they lost form, then it looked as if even the water disappeared.

"What was that?" Ragnvaldr asked.

"I believe I erased the ice I used just now."

"Oh. Good thinking. Wait. . . did you just use me to control your powers?"

"Yeah. Are you complaining?"

"No."

"Are you still going to take me to the forge?"

He grinned wolfishly at her.

"Yes."

* * *

Repeat: **Mature Content Warning.** There will be no plot development in this chapter beyond this point.

* * *

The flutters in Elsa's stomach were making themselves known as they slipped into the dim light of Ragnvaldr's workshop. The heat was noticeable, even with the inferno that was the furnace having been starved for hours.

Ragnvaldr turned and kissed her, pressing her sensually against the wall next to the door. Without breaking their connection, she felt the ground disappear from beneath her as he spun her around and sat her down on a table.

Elsa felt her legs slide further apart as he pressed his hips up to the edge of the table, and she pulled back. "Whoa. Let's slow down here."

He smiled reassuringly, but it faltered slightly when he realized the table was now solid ice. "It's okay. Sit back a little more." She scooted back and he made an attempt for her lips again. With a bit of hesitation, she allowed it.

His thumb brushed along her cheek. She let out a moan and it surprised her by how right the sound felt. Then Ragnvaldr's mouth left hers and he tipped her head up, leaving a trail of kisses along the bottom of her chin to her neck. "Oh! Oh my. . . that feels good." The innocent flutters in her stomach were gone now, moving south in the onslaught of sensations. Elsa felt a heat the likes of which she never imagined building at the juncture between her legs. The shivers and goosebumps were nothing in comparison. The slickness of the ice on the table was gone in moments.

A single fingertip stroked up her forearm, to her shoulder, across her collarbone, and then slowly down the slope of her right breast. The light touch awakened a heat in her nipples as well, and she didn't protest as the finger circled once, twice, before his hand enveloped the sensitive flesh. Elsa moaned again.

Between teasing kisses and the occasional nip and suck on her neck, Ragnvaldr paused long enough to make fragments of his intentions known. "Elsa. . . I want to take. . . this dress off of you."

She took a moment to consider the request, enjoying the ride he was sending her body on all the while.

"You will stop if I tell you to stop," she finally decided on saying, make it clear that it was an order and not a question. "Let me stand up." He reluctantly stepped away from her. Elsa hopped to the floor and pulled her dress over her head, leaving only the shift she had been sleeping in and a pair of plain, shapeless knickers beneath that, which he likely couldn't see. She threw the dress over the lip of the table behind her and moved forward to kiss him again. "If I don't tell you to stop," she said between breaths, "then keep going." When they were firmly connected she jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips. Her nether regions pressed up against him and the friction fanned the fire building there.

Ragnvaldr brought her to the table again, laying her down gently on her dress. She didn't mind if it was destroyed, and it made good padding. Finding her neck again he elicited another moan from her lips. He moved up to her ear and took the bottom into his mouth. Elsa had no idea ears could be so sensitive. But it didn't last long; soon his skillful tongue headed south. When he reached the loose neckline of her shift his hand found her breast again. She connected the dots and her body tensed with anticipation as he pulled the neckline over her right shoulder, then slowly down her body, exposing more and more of her alabaster skin. He kissed downward, following the path blazed by his finger earlier to her new exposed nipple. When he reached it he took it into his mouth and sucked.

Elsa screamed, not a high-pitched scream but a low and primal shout of ecstasy.

"Shh!" Ragnvaldr hissed, stopping suddenly. He looked around, controlling his breathing to listen intently for anyone's approach. Elsa paused as well, the table she was on suddenly covered with ice again.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," she whispered after a few moments. She briefly wondered if any of her magic had affected him, but he likely would have said something if it had.

He let out a nervous chuckle. "It's fine, just. . . you have to be quiet. Sure, this might be bad for you if we get caught, but I would likely be killed on sight if I was found with the Queen." A note of fear echoed in his voice, and the glimpse past his bravado chased away all the thoughts the word 'Queen' brought to her mind. She pulled herself up to kiss him in an effort to rekindle their fire. This time she broke off to trace her mouth along his jawline, finding a visceral satisfaction when the hand she had on his chest told her of how quick his breathing had become.

Soon he returned to suckling her, causing her to gasp and shudder alternatively. He reached down for the hem of her shift and brought it over her head for easier access, and she realized she was in nothing but her underwear bottoms. If she had known this would happen she would have worn a more appealing pair, but Ragnvadr didn't seem to mind as he finished with her breasts and started kissing down her stomach.

Elsa gasped, louder than before. Was he going to. . . ? He continued and every muscle in her body tightened. He paused, noticing her reaction, but when she remained silent he continued down over her abdomen. He reached the waistline of her underthings and gently lifted her hips, sliding his fingers underneath before dragging the material down.

She was exposed. Elsa realized as she looked down and saw the neat white patch of hair between her legs that she was completely naked in front of this man she had barely met, and that it was so hypocritical, and so downright_ naughty_ and his tongue met her entrance and magic shot from her palms. The front of the furnace behind them was now covered in icicles and frost and she simply could not care less.

Ragnvaldr tried to tentatively explore her folds, but her body had other ideas. As if of their own accord her hips rose up and her back arched, trying to increase the friction. In response, he drove his tongue inside of her. His nose just happened to brush a particularly sensitive spot and Elsa moaned, "Yesssss." As he continued his ministrations she formed a rhythm with her hips that made sure his nose brushed against that spot.

Sensations coursed through Elsa as the man knelt before her and ate her. On impulse, she moved a hand down to Ragnvaldr's head and shifted his mouth up from her entrance to the button just above it. He obliged and a rush immediately started building inside her. "Ooooohhh fuck. Oh don't stop."

Ragnvaldr flicked his tongue out right onto the nub and fluttered it there. All the bliss Elsa was feeling came to a head and she convulsed for a few moments as the stimulation wracked through her body. The man between her legs didn't slow as she arched off the table again, and she rode the devastating orgasm into an afterglow of satisfaction. After what seemed like a timeless moment of ecstasy, Elsa's bare rear fell back to the table.

It was the middle of the night, and she had missed a fair bit of sleep. Exhaustion almost took her as Elsa lay there, aftershocks of pleasure firing through her at random.

She came back to reality abruptly when she realized Ragnvaldr was taking off his pants and moving closer to the edge of the table.

Immediately Elsa slid away from him, preventing him from proceeding any further. He hadn't moved to in the first place, so she didn't say anything. Instead she watched at he finished disrobing, her attention being pulled to the slender protrusion from his groin.

It was about a dozen centimeters long, maybe more. She couldn't tell in the dim light of the forge. When he finally removed his shirt and stood up straight before her, she asked, "Ragnvaldr, what do you think is going to happen right now?"

Suddenly his body language was completely different, and it was very easy to see without any clothes to hide the subtle muscle movements of his toned form. After a moment he responded, "I. . . thought we were going to sleep together."

"You realize that I. . . cannot lie with you. Not as a woman usually lays with a man. At least, not in the way you intend. My potential marriage would be ruined, and Arendelle would suffer greatly, if you took my maidenhead."

He seemed to deflate at her words, and a look ghosted over his face. She could read it before it disappeared, though. He had done plenty for her, and had showed her more than she could ever have imagined about this carnal art. How was she repaying him? With nothing? His look was anger and betrayal and a bit of intimidation, when he remembered she was the Queen and she _could_ toy with him like this, if she so desired. There was nothing he could do. The feeling bothered him greatly.

Elsa considered for a moment, then said, "Come here," gesturing next to her on the table. He crawled beside her, leaving space between them. She moved closer, figuring out what it felt like to have so much skin-to-skin contact. He radiated heat. It was noticeable even in the warmth of the forge. She ran her hands across his body, leaving a trail of goosebumps. "Are my hands cold?" she asked self-consciously.

"Yes. I can't imagine what it would be like in winter, but here and now it is wonderful."

Elsa drew patterns across his chest. Then up to his face, which was a tad bit coarse with stubble. Down one arm. Over a bare thigh.

When her fingertips crossed into a short tangle of brown hair a shiver ran through Ragnvaldr, and his manhood stood back at attention. Tearing her eyes away from the sight, she turned to kiss him deeply on the mouth as she took hold of his shaft. Slowly, carefully, she stroked it up and down.

She realized she had moved somewhat away in her exploration, so she shifted partially on top of him and pressed her naked self along his side. Her own fire flared again when her sex met the side of his leg. As her tongue worked its way into his mouth and her hand gently coaxed his member, she rocked her hips against him.

Elsa kept at that for some time. She was just starting to feel a second wind coming, reviving her body parts from the stupor her climax had brought on, when Ragnvaldr gasped. She felt muscles all along his body clench and she paused for a moment in surprise. Then she started pumping her hand more vigorously, and from the tip of him a jet of white seed erupted.

She remembered how directly after her peek falling sleep had seemed like the most inviting thing in the world, so Elsa tried not to feel too bad when she heard a soft snore escape him. Even though she had been building up again, feeling as warm, tired, and satisfied as she did it was just a few minutes before she closed her eyes as well.

Her last though was of how good his warm skin felt on hers.


End file.
